With prior technologies, compliance policy checks are periodically enforced on mobile devices. Typically, these compliance checks involve adding or deleting mobile applications and/or security policies on mobile devices based on administrator configured compliance policies. These prior technologies allow the administrator to configure the duration of executing the compliance policies, but the actual duration of execution of the compliance policies varies based on several parameters, such as configuration of the compliance policy, system capacity and the number of enrolled devices. By way of example, if the execution of the configured compliance policy would involve heavy active directory query as well as the need to retrieve and process a substantial amount of information from the enrolled mobile devices, then the particular time when the execution of the configured compliancy policy is scheduled may be based on the current and/or expected load on the system. Unfortunately, when for example an immediate change to address a security issue is needed, this type of scheduling is problematic and not effective for insuring compliance with the newly configured policy.